


A Warlock Scorned

by The_Jade_Goblin



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, also loving aunt and sister izzy, bamf parental malec!, but maybe she's not a total bitch, cute baby max, lightwood-bane family, maryse being a bitch, protective malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jade_Goblin/pseuds/The_Jade_Goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse finds out the hard way that you never ever ever, EVER try to physically discipline Max Lightwood-Bane. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Malec take none of Maryse's shit when it comes to their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warlock Scorned

It wasn’t unusual that the Institute played host to an all-manner of otherworldly creatures of late, the new Head had made negotiations with the Downworld a top priority, so it should surprise nobody to see a little boy with blue skin running around the hallways, occasionally setting things on fire. Alec would always roll his eyes and smile fondly while putting out the little fires Max started over the place, a slight pang in his chest as he did so. Max reminded him so much of his own little brother, he was always setting things on fire with his runes too. Magnus assured him the fires were normal, all warlocks were unable to fully control their magic until they were older. He always had a strange look on his face when he talked about Max’s fires though, as though haunted by something.

Now, Alec was watching his son play with Izzy’s bracelet, the little boy seemingly fascinated by the way it shined. Max was turning seven soon. His entire family doted on the boy, he was loved by most everyone in the Institute. The key word being most. As far as Alec knew, his mother had been, and still was, horrified at the idea of him raising a warlock. Especially with Magnus. She’d always hated Magnus. But Alec didn’t see much of his parents anymore, they were usually in Idris while Alec ran the Institute.

His meeting couldn’t wait though, and Alec left Max with Magnus as he left for the conference room. Alec sat at the head of the conference table, conferring with several Shadowhunters and Downworlders, at yet another meeting to improve the lifestyles of Downworlders in the city. He nodded along as the vampires stated their case, and listening dutifully to the warlocks’ grievances, and gave his condolences to the werewolves, who had lost another member of their pack. These meetings were long and sometimes tedious, but they were necessary. Alec was momentarily distracted by a small fire out the corner of his eye, and to his dismay he saw Max had somehow wandered into the conference room and set alight something. A shocked gasp was heard as an envoy from the Clave realised her chair was on fire, but Alec was up in a moment, putting out the fire and scooping the little blue boy into his arms.

“My son,” Alec explained. “He’s at that at age where he can’t control his magic,”

“That warlock boy is your son?” the Shadowhunter asked with wide eyes.

Alec nodded. “Max, say sorry for setting that chair on fire,”

The little boy crammed his hand into his mouth and buried his head in Alec’s neck, silently refusing to apologise.

“Max,” Alec said warningly. “Say sorry.”

“…Sowwy…” the boy mumbled, peeking out at the woman from behind his fingers.

“That’s alright young man,” the Clave envoy smiled. “He’s adorable, you must be proud.”

“We are,” Magnus waltzed into the conference room at that point, all glitter and sparkles as he usually was. “I’m so sorry Alexander, he slipped out from under me.”

“No harm done,” Alec said as Magnus took the boy off him. “He’s at the rebellious stage I think,”

“He loves his father too much, won’t leave you alone,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “I swear Max doesn’t even like me,”

“Magnus of course he does,” a warlock at the table chuckled. “Just look at him,”

Magnus glanced at Max, who had already fallen asleep in his arms.

“Well, that’s easy for you to say Catherine, you’ve never had children.” Magnus said, gently stroking the little boy’s back as he slept. “Though I should be able to keep him out of trouble for now, biscuit can distract him with her drawings. Sorry for interrupting your meeting darling, we’ll get out of your hair.”

He kissed Alec briefly before leaving the room, leaving Alec to get back to his meeting. The Shadowhwunters were awestruck, closer relations with Downworlders was one thing, but it was rare that a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder were together, especially raising a family together. Alec’s drive to mend relations with the Downworld were inspiring to those present, and the meeting went very well. Now all Alec had to worry about today was the arrival of his mother, who was visiting from Idris. He dreaded his mother’s visits, she always used the time to criticize every decision Alec made.

“Don’t worry so much Alec, how bout Jace and I stick around, and you and Magnus take Max out for the day, get away from the Institute, and from mom?” Izzy said as Alec paced about her room, not looking up from the mirror where she was doing her makeup.

“And give her more ammunition against me? She’ll say I’m shirking my duties, because apparently family isn’t important.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

“Well you need to calm down, why don’t you go and find Magnus? He always calms you down,”

“He had to take a call. Client, I think.” Alec said. He sighed and sat down on Izzy’s bed.

“Just calm down Alec, deep breaths. I know you’re not used to being the family disappointment but trust me, I am, so just keep calm.” Izzy said. “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. You’ve a wonderful husband and an adorable son, you have two loving siblings and dear friends, nothing mom says can take that away from you. You’re happy aren’t you?”

Alec nodded.

“And you love Magnus don’t you?”

Alec nodded again.

“Then don’t let mom bring that down.” Izzy smiled over at Alec. “Honestly, seeing you three together is adorable. It’s been years and Magnus still looks at you like when you first met, like you’re his entire world. I’m proud of you big brother, mom and her petty hatred doesn’t matter.”

Alec smiled.

“Alexander? Darling have you seen Max? He ran off again,” Magnus appeared at the door, shaking his head.

“I haven’t, but we should find him. I don’t want him near mom when she gets here,” Alec said getting up.

“I’ll help!” Izzy chirruped as she followed the two down the hallway.

Fate would have it, that at that exact moment, Maryse was walking down the hall, going the opposite way of the three looking for Max. They found him alright, but the little warlock was running his merry way down the hall directly towards Maryse. Magnus made to stop him with his magic but it was too late, the boy smacked straight into Maryse legs and hit the ground, the puff of breath that escaped him on impact turning to a small blast of fire, singing the bottom of Maryse’s dress. Izzy gasped loudly, frozen in shock as her mother turned around, her face contorting into a hateful glare as she looked down at the small blue boy. Max looked up at her with wide eyes, but before he could do anything about his mistake Maryse grabbed his arm, raising her hand to strike him.

“You little –”

“ _Maryse Lightwood get your hands off my son_!”

For a moment, the entire hallway became dark as Magnus growled at Maryse. Maryse froze at the almost inhuman shout, and Alec raced forward, gripping her raised hand in his, not letting her swing it at Max. She looked back at him in shock, then glared, as though his defiance was insulting.

“Alec, what do you think you’re doing?” she snapped. “Let go of me this instant!”

Alec glared at her. “Let go of Max first.” He said.

“I will do no such –”

“How dare you.” Magnus hissed viciously, cat eyes glowing fiercely as he stalked forward towards the Shadowhunter. “How _dare_ you touch _my_ son, and think to order around _my_ husband.”

Usually Maryse looked at him with utter indifference, but today, in that moment, an inch of fear made its way into her eyes.

“Let. Him. Go.” Magnus threatened. “I don’t care who you are, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn and you have dared threaten my child. I suggest you give him back to me before I redecorate this hallway in blood. I will not ask again.”

“How dare you threaten me,” Maryse scowled. “Alec would never let –”

“Don’t speak too soon mom,” Alec muttered to her.

“Alec –!”

“Get your hands off _our_ _son_!” Alec finally snapped. “Now!”

Slowly, without taking her eyes off Alec, she let go of Max’s arm. Magnus was a blur as he flew forward, taking Max into his arms and getting him away from Maryse as the boy whimpered into his chest in fear.

“Ssh blueberry it’s okay now, it’s okay I’ve got you,” Magnus hushed.

Alec wasted no time letting go of his mother to hurry over to Magnus and their son. He gently took him from Magnus, the both of them having their arms around Max, Alec murmuring to him softly, letting him know everything was okay.

Maryse looked on in what could only be described as confusion. Izzy stepped up to her mother, glaring fiercely.

“Alec does this really weird thing you know, when Max is upset he hugs him. I don’t know where he learned that from, certainly not you.” she said.     

Marsye looked at her, but before she could retort Izzy kept speaking.

“This isn’t your Institute anymore mom it’s Alec’s. So don’t come into his Institute and threaten his son, or his husband might re-think his policy on peace with Shadowhunters.”

“Normally I don’t agree with violence,” Magnus muttered. “But I’d watch myself if I were you Maryse.”

Magnus took Max from Alec and stalked down the hall, brushing past Maryse without a second glance. Max, on the other hand, held out a little blue hand, making Magnus stop temporarily as he walked past.

“Sowwy,” the boy said to Maryse. “I singeded your dwess.”

“It’s alright Max, it was a mistake.” Alec said as he stepped past his mother.

“You’re a good boy for apologising, my darling blueberry,” Magnus murmured proudly, pressing a kiss into Max’s hair. “Even if she doesn’t deserve it. Anything to say Maryse?”

“I…I…” Maryse looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus.

There was a dedication in Alec’s eyes as he looked at his son in Magnus’ arms, a look that reminded Maryse of herself when Alec was young, when Izzy was a child and Max had just been born. There was a family here in the Institute, a new Lightwood family had been born, and it wasn’t one that was going to fade away anytime soon. The Lightwood-Banes were here to stay, and no matter of motherly disapproval would take Alec away from his warlock husband and child. She could respect that dedication. Perhaps even understand it in time.

“It’s…alright, M-Max,” Maryse stammered, her throat closing at the name, once belonging to her own son, and now to her son’s son, two boys who were so very prone to catching things on fire. “It…was just an accident.”

Magnus looked shocked, his mouth fell open as he stared at Maryse in disbelief. Alec looked surprised as well, sharing a look with Izzy before smiling slightly, shrugging one shoulder.

“Magnus, take Max home will you?” he murmured to the warlock. “He’s had a long day.”

“So have I,” Magnus muttered. “I think I just slipped into a portal to another dimension. This day better not get any stranger or I’ll comatose.”

Alec chuckled.

“Mom, I suppose you’ll want to see the usual reports? Izzy and I will show you, and I think Lydia is heading back to New York soon,” Alec ushered his mother and sister along the hall to allow Magnus to go back home in peace.

“Daddy!” Max squealed, holding out his little arms as Magnus went to move away.

“It’s okay Max, daddy will be home soon. You be a good boy for your papa in the meantime though okay?” Alec came back to kiss the boy’s head as he nodded dutifully, and kiss Magnus for a moment before heading back down the hall, Max waving his little blue hand as Magnus moved the opposite direction.

“Well blueberry, today has been a very long, very weird day.” Magnus commented when they got back to the loft. “Is my little man tired?”

Max yawned, nodding his head as Magnus chuckled.

“Is it bed time then? Do you want your blanket?” he asked.

Max practically lunged himself towards his blanket when Magnus set him down in his bed, snuggling up to it as Magnus tucked him into bed. He kissed his forehead, sitting by his bed and taking the storybook Max pointed at from the shelf. When Alec got home, Magnus was still sitting in Max’s room, just watching him sleep, the storybook still open on his lap. He came forward to kiss his husband, Magnus smiling into the kiss as he got up.

“No more sudden changes in personality from your mother?” Magnus queried with a smirk as the two headed to their bedroom to sleep.

Alec chuckled. “None. But she did call you by name today instead of ‘that warlock’.”

“By the Angel, the world is coming to an end isn’t it?” Magnus joked.

“Oh hush you,” Alec muttered, pressing a lazy kiss to Magnus’ neck as he bent down to crawl into bed. “I think she’s just coming around,”

“Darling the day she comes around will be the day Hell freezes over.” Magnus said. “But still, I’m happy for you. Hopefully you won’t have to endure so many insults now,”

“Be happy for _us_ Magnus,” Alec corrected.

“Ah us,” Magnus smirked. “We’re still an us are we? Gosh it’s been a while hasn’t it? Sure you’re not sick of me yet?”

Alec chuckled. “Never.”

“Good,” Magnus smiled.

He tucked himself into Alec’s arms, lying over his chest like he usually did. Magnus always said listening to Alec’s heartbeat was soothing and helped him sleep. When he lay down however, a wave of exhaustion hit him. He was vaguely aware of Alec whispering ‘I love you’ into his ear as he too settled down for sleep, but Magnus was too tired to answer, falling asleep almost immediately. Alec didn’t mind, he just smiled and ran his fingers through his sleepy husband’s hair, until his soft breathing lulled him to sleep too.


End file.
